


Season's Greetings

by roguewrld



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent May's mother, Natasha-centric, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewrld/pseuds/roguewrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A card was found in an envelope in the May Family mailbox with no return address.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season's Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of holiday silliness around the idea that Melinda May was Natasha's SO.

Dear Mrs. May,

I'm sure you heard about the shake up at work. I'm sorry for not getting in touch sooner. After it turned out everything I had dedicated my life to for the past decade was a lie, I needed a small vacation to establish some new cover identities.

I won't be coming for Christmas dinner this year. I think you'll agree it's in everyone's best interest if the CIA doesn't get too interested in what goes on at May family gatherings.

The good news is about a week after DC I found Clint passed out on my bathroom floor in a pool of his own blood. It turns out Sitwell stranded him in the mountains of Afghanistan so it took him a while to get back in country. After I stitched up his head wound and sanitized the scene, we headed off to an undisclosed location. 

I'm sure you'll be happy to hear my friend Steve finally met someone! I spent months vetting people he wouldn't even talk to and then the guy goes and meets someone jogging. It was probably for the best since we needed Sam's help to bring down the helicarriers. I was really rooting for Sharon but she can't fly.

After DC Steve and Sam went on an epic road trip to track down an old friend of Steve's. It's not going so well. If you happen to hear about a dark haired man with a metal arm wreaking havoc can you drop me an email?

Maybe we can get together in the Spring? Things should have cooled down by then.

Love,  
Nat


End file.
